


[podfic] Übermorgen hol ich mir der Königin ihr Kind

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin really just wants a child.written by waldorph





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Übermorgen hol ich mir der Königin ihr Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283556) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> This is seriously one of my favorite podfics of mine. I mean, it's not perfect, but I'm so happy with the way it turned out.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/uhimdkik) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/48oal216m63ns6c/uhimdkikwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
